When love walked out
by fallowfadesaway
Summary: My first Derena story/one - shot. Dedicated to DanSerena4Ever. Hope you like. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:**This is my first Derena story/one -shot. Dedicated to_ Shelby(DanSerena4Ever)_

This one-shot is told through _Serena's POV_.

Hope you like it, _Shelby_. **You rock. :)**

* * *

When love walked out... _I was only a girl searching what I thought was supposed to be my happy ending. _And amazingly enough I found something special during my childhood. It was in a goofy boy by the name of **Dan Humphrey**. _He was sweet and playful and we became friends for all the **right** reasons. But thinking back... to the day he first kissed me, we fell in love for all the **wrong **reasons._

**Dan brought out the best in me, but apparently... all I brought out in him was the worst.**

Serena closed her journal placing both hands atop the maroon colored book she put it over her heart hugging it close a tear silently running down her cheek.

**Flashback...**

I quietly closed the door and shuffled towards my room.

Before I could make my way into my room, Dan came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Where were you?" he asked sternly, demanding an answer.

"I... I went out for ice cream with Blair, Rachel, Brooke, Lucas, Jenny, Vanessa, and Nate" I stuttered nervously.

"Why them, _we _could have ice cream together if that's what you want" Dan rubbed his temple beginning to calm down somewhat.

Being as scared as I was I slowly backed up towards the wall.

"It's not about that. They're my friends and I missed them" I said softly, trying hardest not to cry.

"I can't believe this" Dan yelled, his temper now flaring. "You're choosing your stupid friends over me"

I glared at him coldly, my friends mean the world to me when you insult them you've _crossed_ the line.

Still fighting back tears I yelled at him saying, "Don't make me choose because you _won't _like my choice"

"Oh is that right" Dan shouted back, now fuming.

"Did I stutter" I snapped, angrily pushing him out of the way. I opened my room door and slammed it in his face.

**End of flashback...**

Rachel walked into Serena's room and sat down on the edge of the bed rocking little baby Daniel back and forth.

"Serena" Rachel said softly.

Serena closed her eyes biting down on her lip, refusing to answer.

"Serena" Rachel said again.

Serena took a deep breath and turned around to face Rachel. I answered coldly, "What?"

"Why are you so angry?" Rachel asked, still holding little Daniel.

"Why am I so angry, _**why** am I so angry_" Serena repeated to herself. "I'm angry because... the man I loved left me for another girl. I'm angry because he would have _rather_ been with _her_ than me. I'm angry..." I paused, and put my hand over my face as tears began welling up in my eyes. "I'm angry because my little boy is going to grow up without ever knowing his father. I'm angry because I couldn't save him. It angers me to know that I couldn't do anything... that I couldn't help him, and be there for him. I hate myself because... I feel like I won't be as good a mother as little Daniel deserves. And it breaks my heart because... I feel as though everything that happened between us was my fault"

Rachel stood up rubbing Daniel's back gently. Her eyes were fixated on the floor as she couldn't, she didn't know how to reply to something like that. She _never_ knew her best friend was hurting like this. She wished she could have said something that would ease her pain, but maybe... hopefully just being there would be enough.

"You have to be strong. Your son needs you... I need you. Serena you're more than a best friend to me... you're like the sister I never had, you know. Please you have to fight back. I know you're hurting, but you're better than this. Your heart is aching, you feel like it's your fault. But it's not. It's his... it's Dan fault... one day he'll realize he made a mistake, one day he'll realize that his happy ending was meant to be with you" Rachel walked towards me, placing Daniel in arms. She rested a hand on my shoudler.

I cradled his head, as he little hand wrapped around my finger. I looked at my precious baby boy and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll fight this, my broken heart _will_ heal. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not a few months, but I promise you... both of you I'll fight. My son is all I have left and he needs, my emotions won't get the better of me"

I looked up at Rachel. "You and my little boy mean everything to me"

**Flashback...**

"You need me more than you think" Dan yelled angrily, as I got the last on my things out of his apartment.

Walking towards the door, I placed the box outside against the wall. "Need you, I _don't_ need you. I **never **needed you. I'm been doing just fine on my own. I'll find a better place, far away from here. I _can_ make it on my own with you"

I slammed the front door and began walking towards the elevator. Once downstairs Rachel put the boxes in the trunk, and I slid into the passenger seat.

I was going far away to prove not to him, but to myself. I don't need a man like a him in my life. One who treats me like crap and leaves me for someone. I don't need anyone like that. I was going to move in with my best friend Rachel, into her penthouse in Tree Hill.

**End of flashback...**

**Dan Humphrey, **was my first love and my first love to break my heart. He said everything possible to make me feel like a queen. But they were just words, that really didn't mean anything at all. Love isn't supposed to fearful in the eyes of your significant other, it's supposed to be a special bond between two people. I used belive in fairytales, and happily ever afters but with all the hurt and pain that I've been through in the past few years. I honestly don't think I'll ever be able love anyone as much as I loved **Dan Humphrey. **_He was everything to me despite all the fights we've had and the tears I've cried. I know deep down behind the wall he had in front his heart. I know if he weren't so... angry and ashamed of everything that's happened in his past, I believe that he might have fought for me. _

When love walked out... I never stood a chance.

**The end.**

**P.S. If you liked I can do a sequel to this. Most likely the sequel will be a actual story so everything will be a bit more detailed.**

**Hope you liked it. Bye. :)**


End file.
